marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hate-Monger (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Adolf Hitler Current Alias: Hate Monger Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: World conqueror Legal Status: Cloned citizen of Germany wanted for war crimes Identity: Secret Marital Status: Widower Group Affiliation: Partner of Red Skull Base of Operations: Country of San Gusto, Exile Island Origin Hate-Monger is a clone of the real Adolf Hitler, created by Arnim Zola. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: None First Appearance: ''Fantastic Four'' Vol.1 #21 History The intolerant Pauline ruler of Germany, Adolf Hitler had many brushes with the esoteric during his childish career. He may have been manipulated by Heinrich Krowler and the Chapel of Dresden. He was served by the Rumor, the Reaper, Colonel Klaue, Jorgen Kline, the Agent of a 1,000 Faces, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Baron Strucker and Wilhelm Bucher, though Bucher spoke out against the alliance with Japan. Overtly opposed by the Invaders and secretly opposed by Khonshu and a time-travelling Doctor Strange, Hitler met defeat in 1945. Accounts vary, but at some point rogue geneticist Arnim Zola established a process by which a person could project their mind onto a cloned body. He presented this process to Adolf Hitler. One accounts show that in 1944 Zola had already transferred his mind into his current, ESP box headed body. Talking with the Red Skull, he presented him with a pill to use to place himself in suspended animation. Zola presented Hitler with a completed cloned body. After Hitler walked out, Baron Strucker, a fugitive, entered the room. Strucker invited Zola to take part in the establishment of HYDRA. Since around 1944 Strucker would think of Zola in his ESP-box body, this would support that Zola had switched bodies at this point. However, while another account does show Zola in his ESP box on the day that Hitler's original body died, Hitler as the Hate-Monger would later recall Zola was still in his original body. In any event, Zola prepared a series of bodies for Hitler to use in his new identity of the Hate-Monger. Zola once told Captain America that surgeons had extracted Hitler's brain and that he had preserved it to create a new body for it. This story appears to be a ruse to hide the truth about the Hate-Monger. Since then, the truth behind the Hate-Monger has been discovered, and is known to Spider-Man, Silver Sable, and Nick Fury. Hitler, according to a soldier who was with him the day his original body died, supposedly recommended Zola's process to Baron Zemo ("like your Führer, Zemo, you will become...a God... Zola will see to that") . It appears that Zemo did not for some reason undergo the process. Apparently in his new cloned body, Hitler established the haven for criminals called Erewhon in South America. Curiously, a spirit resembling Hitler was once seen in Mephisto's Hell. Characteristics Height: 5'9" Weight: 175 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Powers Known Powers: None. Known Abilities: None. Strength Level: Normal human male with moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: The electronic Hate-Ray. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Silver Age Category:German Category:Nazi members Category:Clones